After Dark
by Red Crow
Summary: When he was seven, Harry Potter was sold by his uncle to a man dressed all in red. His name was Alucard Grave. I do not own Harry Potter or Hellsing.
1. Chapter 1

After dark

**Chapter 1**

When I was seven, my uncle sold me to a man wearing all red. The man was nice and his name was Alucard, and he told me to call him father. He told me that he was a vampire, but I had never met a vampire, so I did not think to fear him.

Father was very kind and when he learned that I was smart, he began teaching me everything. I learned more than most people could ever learn. He taught me to speak all the known languages and those languages unknown to humans. He taught me about the magical world and about how I was a wizard. He taught me about magic, the true magic, not that which the wizards knew.

At that time, I was just happy to be loved by someone. I did not once ask how it was that I could do all that he asked me. How I could shape-shift into creatures both magical and not. I did not ask how I could see the magic of the world while others could not.

I did not question how I had so much power; instead I loved him with all my heart. He was my friend and my teacher and my father. And in time, he would become my lover.

I had never had a parent, so I did not think it strange that we slept in the same bed or that he dressed me or that he liked to take baths with me. I had never known what it was to be loved, so I did not think it strange when he kissed me deeply or pressed himself against me. I did not think it at all strange, but I did wonder why I could not go outside of the house. When I asked him, he said that he was afraid of losing me, and that when I was strong enough and had learned everything, then I could leave the house. He told me so and I believed him, after all, he did not ever lie to me.

So I learned everything, growing more knowledgeable as the years went by, unaware that I was growing even more beautiful too. Father said he loved my hair being long, so I never cut it. In time, it grew till it pooled around my feet if I let it out of its braid.

As I learned my lessons, I never once questioned the sweet kisses or caresses I was given. Nor did I mind the times spent sitting on his lap with his arms around my waist as I read in languages no human tongue could speak. Perhaps if I had known what everything was leading up to, I would have blushed. But then again, I may have thought it normal and not at all strange.

When I finally turned eleven, I received a letter from a wizarding school. Father said that I could go when I was older. I told him I was old enough for adult things now, and he smiled kindly at me.

That night, as I stood in my night clothes, father came in and knelt in front of me. I was a very short child, and he was very tall. Father knelt in front of me and kissed me deeply. It had become normal for us to kiss before going to sleep and after waking up.

But this time, the kiss seemed hotter and lasted much longer. It was so long that I had to pull away to breath. And then father started undressing me, which was strange since it was time for bed. Father did something he hadn't done very often to me. He took my nipples in his mouth and sucked them. It hurt, but at the same time I felt strange. For some reason, my nipples had become very hard and they seemed to pulse.

I did not understand, but I did not think it strange when father took me in his arms and laid me on the bed. My shirt had been taken off after he'd unbuttoned it. Father kissed me, lying down between my legs. I held onto his shoulders as he kissed me. The kiss was hard and demanding, and I tried to give it what he wished. I did not know why, but I lifted my legs, wanting something I did not know of. I was feeling an ache in the lower half of my body, and it was becoming painful.

I told father, and one of his hands trailed down my belly and into my underwear. He had done this once before, telling me that it was called fondling, but then it had made me laugh. This time though, it felt strange and good as he fondled my cock. He kissed me harder and fondled me at once. I did not know what the growing feeling inside me was, but at last something seemed to erupt out of me and into father's hand.

He took his hand away and I saw a strange creamy substance on his fingers. He licked the substance and told me that it was called semen, though most called it cum. I was breathing hard and still feeling an ache. I asked father if there was something wrong with me. He only smiled and said that it was perfectly natural. Then he took off my pants and underwear so that I was completely naked.

Father lowered himself down and took my cock in his mouth. I gasped at the strange feeling it caused. His mouth was hot and moist and soft around me. And then he started sucking it and moving his head up and down. He went faster and I had to hold the sheets tightly as I felt like I would fall apart. That feeling was growing again, but harder and larger this time. When it erupted this time, I cried out and raised my cock. Finally it ended and I was left out of breath and tired.

Father took me in his arms and explained what had happened. He told me that that was a little bit of sex, and that I was now old enough to be taught how to give and receive pleasure. He told me that the lessons would start tomorrow, after I finished all my other work. I fell asleep with his smile in my mind, warm and sated in his arms.

The next day, after I finished all my work, father sat with me on the bed and told me about the human body and where the most pleasure could come from. Then he undressed me and I undressed him. He told me to sit on top of him, and to try to give him pleasure. He was lying on his back and I sat on his stomach, just above his cock.

I did what he'd done to me the other day, and took one nipple in my mouth. I sucked it as hard as I could and felt him tremble in pleasure. I did it harder and bit like he'd done and I could tell that he liked it. I did it to his other nipple and I felt his breath get harder. I kissed him softly, and he took control. He held me and his tongue roamed the inside of my mouth. Then he drew my tongue into his mouth and I explored it. His mouth was warm and slick.

After the kiss, I turned around and lay on him, with my ass in front of him and my head near his cock. I looked at it, how large and thick it was. I wondered how I could fit it all in my mouth like he had done with mine. I stared for a while, but then I put my lips against it and took the tip in my mouth. It was big and filled most of my mouth. I went lower and took as much as I could, sucking like he had done and moving my head p and down. I heard his breathing get harsher and soon he was thrusting into my mouth. I gripped his shaft with my hands and tried to get more in my mouth.

Then he took my hips in his hands and moved so that we were lying on our sides. Then I felt him take my cock in his mouth again. I trembled as he sucked me. I did the same for him, but then he let my cock go and I felt his tongue enter my hole. I arched my back and shuddered. He moved his tongue in and out and it was all I could do not to scream.

He alternated between my hole and my cock, until at last I came in his mouth and he came in mine. He'd told me that cum could be swallowed, so I tried to swallow as much of it as I could. But I had to take my mouth away to breathe and it spilled on my face. We both came hard and long.

When at last we finished, he had me in his arms again. He kissed me and told me that I had done a very good job. I asked him why he'd put his tongue in my hole. He said it was to get me ready for when he put his cock inside. I was amazed; could his cock truly fit inside me? He only laughed and said yes, if we worked very hard. I wanted to see if it could really fit in me and told him that I would work very hard. He laughed and held me tighter.

The next day, he had a strange thing in his hand. It was blue and he molded it to look like a cock. He covered it in a slippery liquid and told me that it was to start my training. I went on my knees, and he put it into my hole. I gasped and cried out, trembling. It felt full and good inside! When it was completely in, he helped my sit up. He told me that he would make it bigger every day. It would stay inside me and I would do my regular work.

The sponge was good training, and in a few days, I was ready for his cock. On that night, he took it out and kissed me deeply. I had grown to love his touch and sex, though he had not yet entered me. He kissed me and put a finger in my hole. He moved it in and out, making me moan and writhe against him. He added more fingers till there were four inside me. Then as he kissed me, he took out the fingers and put the tip of his cock in.

I cried out as he entered me and held him tightly. My eyes were closed and I trembled. Finally he was inside me completely and I had never felt so full before. Slowly, he moved gently out and went back in. it felt good, and soon, I was asking him to go faster. And he did, faster and harder so that I felt like he would break me. I cried out each time, and finally, I came. One more hard thrust and he came too, spilling deep into me.

We both cried out, till he fell on top of me. That was the first in our nights of pleasure. After that, we had sex as much as we could, and when I sat in his lap to read, I usually did not wear my pants. I would sit on his lap with his cock hot and hard inside me. It made lessons more fun. Though he would often move inside me when I was reading. Then he would push me against the desk and thrust into me harder and harder, holding my hips while I gripped the desk. He would tell me to continue reading, but at first I would lose myself in pleasure and pain. After a time, I could read while he thrust into me, but that seemed to make the pleasure even more intense.

I will not lie; I became a nymphomaniac at the tender age of eleven. And I loved sex more than any other pleasure. And my father indulged me whenever I wished. Whether in the bedroom, in the kitchen, in the pool or in the bath, we had sex. And I felt completely sated.

When I was twelve, father told me that I could go to Hogwarts the next year. He also told me that when I reached sixteen, I would come into a magical inheritance. He told me that my love of sex was very rare for a person so young. Father told me that I was most likely a Ubi. A seductive creature of carnal pleasures that could only be tamed by another Ubi. He told me that when I came into my inheritance, I could go and search for other Ubi. He said that he would go with me and help me find my mate. For he knew it would be hard. After all, the Ubi had long been thought to have been extinct.

I loved my father, and I loved what he taught me. When I grew into my inheritance, I would have him by my side. I loved my father, but in the years to come, he would be taken away from me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Draco Malfoy, son of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, was waiting for the train to arrive. He was a tall boy with platinum blond hair and silver-blue eyes. He was handsome, and wore rich clothes. He was a third year at Hogwarts, the best wizarding school around. He was looking around at the other students waiting for the train, when he saw the most beautiful creature he'd ever seen.

It was a boy, but he only knew from the tight fitting shirt and the dark pants. He was beautiful, with large green eyes framed by long lashes, pale skin as white as snow, and a body that would have made even the most beautiful of dancers weep. He wore all black and had long raven blue hair down to his knees in a thick braid.

Beside him was a man wearing all red, with black hair and yellow glasses. He was handsome and pale, with a tall body that looked at deadly as a killing curse. For some strange reason, Draco thought of a vampire as he looked at the man.

''Father, who are they?'' he asked his father, looking at the two people.

His father looked and his face paled. He shivered from some cold dread. He looked at Draco with large eyes.

''Draco, you must not make enemies with that child.'' His father whispered, fear in his voice. Draco had never seen him like this before. What was it about those two? His father shuddered. ''That man is Alucard Grave, one of the most powerful beings alive. Do not under any circumstances make enemies with that child.'' He hissed, holding his son's shoulder tightly.

As Draco looked at him with wide eyes, someone spoke.

''Hello Lucius, is it not a beautiful day?'' the voice was low and seemed to creep from the nightmare places in his mind. Draco shuddered at the sound of the voice.

He looked toward it, and found the man Alucard standing beside them, with the boy by his side. The boy was short, appearing only five feet four. He looked at Draco with large green eyes that seemed to see everything that he was. The boy smiled slowly, his lips tilting up on the left side. It was a sensuous smile and Draco shuddered for another reason all-together.

His father smiled, though he was still pale. ''Hello Alucard, may I ask who this is?'' he asked, nodding toward the boy.

Alucard looked and smiled. ''This is my son Lust. He is thirteen, but for certain reasons, he could not attend Hogwarts till now.'' He said lowly.

Looking at the boy, Draco could understand perfectly well why he was called Lust.

''I hope your son will help Lust make friends.'' Alucard purred, looking dangerously at his father.

Draco shivered, and his father nodded.

Just then, the train came at last. Alucard looked at his son and smiled. ''Have a wonderful time, and do not let others control you.'' He said to his son. Draco was turning away when he saw the boy smile and Alucard kiss him!

He felt his mouth drop. The kiss was long and looked deep! But they were parent and child!

Before he could say anything, his father turned him around and marched him to the train. He looked at his father in shock.

''Father, they just…'' he started stunned.

His father nodded. ''That boy is most likely not his biological son. But even if he is, we do not judge. Not unless we want to be killed.'' He said softly.

Draco was stunned by what he had seen, but soon he was on the train. He swallowed and told his friends about the boy Lust and his father. He found out that their parents had told them what his father had told him. That they must not make enemies of Lust. He knew that he was not the only one who wondered why they had to be so wary of such a small boy.

He saw a little bit of why, when the dementors came. For some reason, they went immediately to Lust where he was sitting with Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, and a teacher who was sleeping. The dementors ignored everyone else and went for Lust. But when they reached him, they froze. He looked at them and smiled ruthlessly at them. That smile made Draco's blood run cold. Then he spoke softly, and for some reason, the dementors bowed to him and left. They did nothing and soon they were gone from the train. All who had seen what had happened looked at Lust with wide eyes. He only smiled back at them.

Draco had never been so afraid of a smile.

The sorting ceremony was going well, but Draco had eyes only for Lust. There was a small space around him, as if the other students could sense a difference in the beautiful boy.

The names were called, until only Lust remained standing. He had a faint smile on his face.

''Harry Potter!'' the sorting hat yelled.

The entire hall was silent as they looked at Lust with wide eyes. Draco was stunned. Was Lust Harry Potter?

Lust looked at the hat. ''That name was abandoned by you all, that name was killed long ago. Please do not call me by a name that has been dead for so long.'' He said in an uninterested tone.

The hat grinned. ''Well said little Ubi. Alright then, Lust Grave!''

At the name, Lust smiled and walked to the hat. He sat down on the stool and put the hat on his head. In the silence of the hall, everyone could hear the words between the hat and the boy.

''Hmm, you are such an interesting riddle. So dark and so bright. And what is this, a secret room in this dark archive?'' the hat said softly.

Lust smiled. ''Oh no, no, no, you can't look in there. That room is very private.'' He said impishly. The hat laughed.

''Oh you will be so very much fun little Lust, and I will see you very soon. SLYTHERIN!'' the word had the Slytherin table cheering wildly. They had won the obviously powerful Lust.

Lust smiled triumphantly as he walked over to the table and sat in an empty seat beside Draco.

He looked at Draco and smiled. ''Well hello Draco, it's a wonderful evening is it not?'' he purred softly, looking at Draco with lidded eyes. The look in his eyes made Draco blush. He swallowed and looked down at his plate. He didn't know how to react to Lust Grave.

Everyone was talking about Lust Grave. Especially about the fact that he was Harry Potter and the fact that he was in Slytherin.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

No one could make a thing of Lust Grave. He was small, but brilliant, exceeding all others in his classes and seeming not to care at all. Hermione didn't know what to think, especially after what she'd seen on the train.

Lust had looked at the dementors and smiled, and then he'd spoke one word, ''Leave,'' and they had left with a bow.

What was he, and was he really Harry Potter? She couldn't believe that, Harry Potter would not be a Slytherin! She was sure of that! So she watched him, waiting to find out what he was. She didn't have long to wait.

One day as she was passing the Potions classroom, she heard Lust and Snape.

Lust laughed. ''Oh yes, I am a Ubi, and my father has told me not to restrain myself. So do not think you will break me Professor.'' And then she heard a moan and the sounds that she knew were obviously sex! She quickly walked away, looking down to hide her red face. So Lust was a Ubi, but what was a Ubi?

He smiled, licking his lips as he stared down at the man who had just fed him. Father had been right. Even though there was a vast supply of food, they were not as filling as father himself. He would have much food, but it wouldn't be as delicious as father.

He sighed; perhaps there would be someone as delicious as father. Though no one could match the dark power that Alucard had. The thought of that darkness inside him and on him made him tremble with pleasure.

He smiled, he would have very much to eat in this school. After all, he could practically feel the lust that they all felt for him.

Heheh, it was wonderful to be a Ubi.

Hermione swallowed thickly at what she read. She had found the book in the restricted section. It looked as if merely touching it would taint your soul, and it was called **Darkness made Flesh.**

She had started reading, wearing gloves to keep herself safe just in case. She shuddered at what she had learned. She wished that she had not read the book, that she had just let it be. She closed her eyes, and again saw the words.

_**Imagine winter being nothing but cold and death. Imagine summer being nothing but gentle and healing pain. Now imagine a creature that could control these very forces. That is part of what are the Ubi.**_

_**They have been mistaken with Succubi, but they are so much more. Succubi feed on lust and sex, Ubi feed on power and magic, and life.**_

_**The Ubi were a beautiful and sensuous race of creatures. Called the darkest of the dark creatures, and the purest of the light. None could hate them when they were seen, though all feared them. The Ubi could take hold of one's heart and make you their own. Whether a married man or a religious man, the Ubi could take you. **_

_**They lived off of the power they took from their lovers. Though once a Ubi found their mate, they would leave their lovers.**_

_**That always ended in madness for the lover, as they had been under the Ubi's power for too long, and they had become nothing more than shells of their former selves.**_

_**The Ubi had powers from control of other creatures and speaking all languages, to changing nature with their very thought or emotions. They were thought of as gods, and they were feared above all else. For though they could live eternally, they were like children in their natures. They loved as they wished, hated as they wished, and the tricks they played could be as harmless as making one trip, or as deadly as destroying and entire city. And they would watch the destruction they created, laughing so innocently and happily as children, mothers, and fathers screamed in pain as they burned, knowing that they would die.**_

_**They became so feared, that they were hunted down and killed, but not without taking many creatures with them. They had been thought to be extinct, and soon drifted into the realms of all nightmares.**_

_**Yet they may still live, and if they come again, the destruction they bring will be like nothing the world has ever known. They may bring forth what many have believed to be the ending of days.**_

She trembled, shuddering, feeling as if her heart was freezing over. She had learned what Lust Grave was, and she had never been more afraid. Not even after having to face the trials to get the stone and the fear of the basilisk. She had never been so afraid, or so sure that the knowledge she had found could end her life.

She knew one thing though, she had to tell Nikolus. He had to be warned, after all, he was the-boy-who-lived.

**Sorry for the short chapter, but do you get what he is now? I hope I explained it well.**


End file.
